The Awesome Club
by pocky-tan
Summary: Gilbert decides to form a supernatural club. Chaos ensues. highschool!AU. Gilbert/Roderich. Alfred/Arthur. Antonio/Lovino. More pairings to come
1. I Decided To Make A Club!

**a/n:  
**Yo~! So, this is a highschool!AU on the world of Hetalia [more specifically Gakuen Hetalia] created by Himaruya Hidekaz  
It features loads of pairings [particularly the ones I absolutely love to death] and constant references to other anime/manga [because I can't help it]  
Oh and maybe some from Hetalia itself and/or Himaruya-sensei's scribbles and such like the RPG designs and Noto-sama xD!  
I'm not exactly sure about the specifics of Gakuen Hetalia since I've never played the game so I just sort of winged it ;  
So um ... don't kill me if something's wrong? Do point it out, though ~  
God, this is my first time writing for this ever-so-epic fandom that's Hetalia and I'm so freakin' scared of killing the charas [/nervousnervous]

* * *

Welcome to WW Gakuen, an international school located in an island south of Italy. It's secluded from most of the world though it has a small town a walk away and a few other towns scattered around said school. The school accepts everyone [though mostly the rich, really] in any grade level from kindergarten to college, with different areas for each. The institution is a prestigious one, with students located all around the world however, it has only just begun accepting female students, being an all-boys' school up until the latest school year, hoping the boys would at least tone down their being obnoxious.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work. If it does, it only applies to very little people.

"Hey, four-eyes! Who's the girl?!"

Apparently, it doesn't work on Gilbert Weillschmidt, silver-haired and red-eyed, who was rapidly walking to the bespectacled brunet accompanied by an orange-haired girl, one hand holding a piece of paper. The girl said something to the brunet, said man giving a sigh at the incoming eighteen-year-old, turning to face him with a frown on his face.

"She's -" started Roderich Edelstein, but stopped as soon as he saw the piece of paper Gilbert thrust at his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I was only saying that to catch your attention," said the Prussian [or as he claimed, anyway. Everyone knew he was German … you know, like his brother. He just likes the Prussians better].

"What is this?" asked Roderich, taking the piece of paper from the other's hand.

"Roderich, what is that?" said the orange-haired girl, peering beside Roderich. That was when Gilbert actually looked at her, from her orange hair with the pink clip on it, her eyes green, her sweater with the school logo a cream color with a black tie [and what he assumed as a white blouse under], her skirt a pleated red, her socks black and her loafers brown. Slung over her shoulders was a black sling bag, one hand holding onto a rather thick book. Oh and she had a camera slung around her neck - what she was using that for, he didn't know, which is why he picked it up to his face, eliciting a loud, "Hey!" from the girl which Gilbert completely ignored. That is, until Roderich pried Gilbert's hands from the camera, Elizaveta quickly snatching it and pulling it close to her chest.

"Hey! I was watching-!"

"Yes, yes," said Roderich with a sigh before pushing back his glasses and taking the now crumpled paper up to his face. "I asked what this was."

"Huh? It's a club -"

"Yes, I know it's a club application," said Roderich, "I asked what this was _for_. And why it has 'The Awesome Club' as its name."

"Oh, that. Isn't it awesome?"

"…And the school council approved of this?"

"Yup!"

"… And you came to me because?"

"To get you to join. I need four more people!"

"And you assume I'm going to join?"

"Nope. I know you're going to join."

Roderich eyed him for a moment. Elizaveta was rather amused by the bantering between the two men. The brunet proceeded to give a sigh and pushed the paper to Gilbert.

"I refuse."

"What?! You can't refuse!" shouted Gilbert, successfully getting the attention of the people in the hallway. Really, who wouldn't want to join a club as awesome as his? That was preposterous!

"I can and I am. I'm joining the music club," said Roderich, taking a piece of paper from between the pages of a file book and showing it to the albino. Gilbert bent down to read it with narrowed eyes, his face ever so close to the piece of paper. Grinning, he stood back up.

"Oh. Well in that case -" he said, taking the piece of paper from Roderich's hands and ripping it to shreds - right in front of him.

"You fool! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted the usually composed Roderich. Oh, now was definitely not the time for being composed. He should have known something was up seeing the Prussian wasn't bothering him as much as he usually did [though that wasn't saying much, really].

"Now that you don't have a club, anymore," said Gilbert, grin on his face, "What say you join mine?"

Roderich was practically furious, his shaking figure obvious despite how much he was trying to keep his cool.

"Roderich, I can hit him with my book, you know," said Elizaveta, raising the [thick] book she had in her hands, looking at Gilbert as if she was dead set on hating him. Roderich, however, gave a sigh and shook his head.

"No. Let's just leave. Class is about to start," said Roderich, turning on his heel as the lunch break was about to be over, leaving a dumbfounded Gilbert standing in the hall.

"Hey! HEY! What about my club?!" the brunet heard him shout, choosing to ignore the idiot. Hopefully, he wasn't going to bother him again. Just how that idiot ever got the club approved, though, he didn't know. And what was this 'awesome club' of his, anyway?

_the day before  
monday ; approximately 6.50 pm_

"You want to form a _what _club?" said the Student Council president in his British accent, one thick eyebrow arched up in disbelief. The man standing in front of him was just grinning as if it was the most awesome idea in the world - which, with his enormous ego, wasn't hard to believe he did.

"An awesome club!"

"What the bloody hell would you do in your stupid club?!"

"Be … awesome?" Gilbert lifted a brow as well. God, Arthur Kirkland was an even bigger idiot than he thought he was. What _was_ there to do aside from being awesome? After all, being awesome was a full-time job. And that Japanese kid got his anime club so why can't he get an awesome club? Being awesome was way awesomer than anime, pssh.

"… You're a stupid git, you know that?"

"And you're a pompous ass. Just sign the stupid form."

"You don't even do anything!"

"Oh, fine!" shouted Gilbert, taking the piece of paper from Arthur as well as a pen on the president's desk. "How 'bout we become the astronomy club?"

"There's already an astronomy club."

Gilbert looked up from his paper with an eyebrow raised at Arthur. "There is? Then … the light music club?"

"That's for the music club, you git," said Arthur with a sigh, placing his elbow on the desk and his palm on his forehead. The Prussian was definitely an even bigger idiot than he thought.

"A host club!"

"Oh, sod off," said Arthur with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, it can work!"

"If you can't think of anything good then I suggest you leave this instant." Arthur leaned on his chair, looking up at the man in front of him before continuing, "I have to leave in a while."

"Fine! Jeez, you're impatient," said Gilbert, rolling his eyes at the Briton [causing a scowl to form on Arthur's face] before saying, "Let's see … a supernatural club?" Ha. There was no way that pompous Arthur was going to approve of _that_ idea.

"A supernatural club?" asked Arthur, Gilbert's eyes moving to the blonde. To his surprise Arthur was sitting upright on his chair, a gleam in his eyes that practically screamed 'I'm interested. Go on'.

"Uh … Yeah. Ghosts and stuff … I guess?" He was caught off guard. Gilbert shifted his gaze from the window behind Arthur [that depicted he should go back to the dorm soon], to the floor then back to the Briton then move to some other items around the room. He was rambling about ghosts and hunting and how if Kiku gets to form an anime club, why can't he form a supernatural one?

"A supernatural club, huh…" spoke Arthur, more to himself than to Gilbert, really. He looked down at his desk, taking a pen and tapping it down the desk before looking up at the Prussian.

"You'll need at least five members in a club before I can allow it."

"I'll recruit four more, then!"

"That was my point, you idiot."

"Good! Just you wait, eyebrows -" at that, Arthur opened his mouth to protest "- I'll make the awesomest club ever!" And at that, he turned, babbling and cackling like mad to open the door. Well, more like the door went open to meet him.

"Shit! That fuckin' hurt, you bastard!" shouted Gilbert, rubbing his forehead as he looked up at the [rather tall] individual in front of him with a scowl. The blonde that just appeared merely blinked at him before realizing what he had done [which was, really, just opening the door].

"Oh, sorry, Gil, didn't see you there," said the American, rubbing the back of his head. It was difficult not to notice the bespectacled blond standing in front of him, especially with his obnoxious behavior and that brown jacket he always wore. And the fact he absolutely loved messing with Arthur, who quickly put on a frown and crossed his arms at the sophomore.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Alfred?"

Alfred F. Jones looked at Arthur, with a smile, walking over to him and saying, "Heracles-sensei sent me out to find you and Gil, said something about Gil going out without permission and you not coming back. Really, Artie, it's such a pain to babysit you."

"Don't. Call me that," said Arthur, practically seething. He hated the bloody nickname - absolutely hated it. Alfred made it up at one point, causing that French idiot to overhear and use to piss Arthur off which spread around the school. The only person who ever dares to use the nickname in front of his face at all times was Alfred, the bloody git.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Artie! It's not cute at all!"

"Who-Who said I was trying to be cute!"

"Well, you wouldn't look cute if you tried, anyway."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, hey, Al, wanna join my club?"

Alfred took his eyes away from the red-faced Briton, turning to face the grinning Gilbert.

"What club?" he asked, smiling at him.

"The awesome club! We'll be going out to haunted houses and stuff!"

"Woah, really?! That's so cool! Not that ghosts exist or anything," said Alfred, before turning back to Arthur. "Hey, Artie, don't you like those things?"

At that, the blush on Arthur's face deepened. "W-What? I do not!"

"Oh, sure you do! You have those fairy friends and -"

Alfred didn't get to finish his statement for a book started to come flying straight at him. Fortunately, he ducked, Gilbert stepping sideways narrowly avoiding said book as it flew out the open door.

"… Right. I'll be seeing ya!" said Gilbert, putting his head to good use and realizing he shouldn't be sticking around if ever Arthur wanted to throw more things. As the two blonde's bickering continued, he quietly went out the door, until he remembered something and stuck his head back in. "Oh and I'll be expecting you to join my club tomorrow, Mr. President!" And out he went. Now, he just had to convince his little brother, a certain music-loving idiot and a poor unsuspecting victim.

Unfortunately, that plan failed. Ludwig already joined a sports club [he should have figured as much] and the Austrian seemed hell-bent on refusing to join his club. Oh, just he wait. Gilbert was a persistent person and what he wanted, he _will_ get.

* * *

**a/n:  
**I'm not entirely sure if it's 'Weillschmidt' or 'Beillschmidt'. The character page on the hetalia comm says Weillschmidt so I went with that ~ Oh and if anyone can explain Noto-sama and the Denmark-look-a-like's personalities and stuff, that would be wonderful [and I'll love you forever]. I only really know that Noto-sama's a pretty epic trap who likes embarrassing guys and DenNor-offspring's a lecher or something like that ;


	2. I'm Awesomer Than You

**a/n;  
**I need to say this right now: I'm a slow updater, especially now with intramurals near  
[I hate cheerdancing] Anyway, I hope you enjoy this~  
There's a bit of something in the end, too ;D  
[/should I keep that?]

* * *

The entire day was a complete disaster for Roderich. During breaks, Gilbert would immediately rush to the Austrian's classroom [which was really just a room away], waiting for him with that dreaded paper in hand and a pen in the other. Roderich would close the door immediately and, upon seeing Gilbert enter through the other door, quickly made a mad dash out the closed door to wherever he could think of. And then there was the fact Gilbert would follow him [with the stupid chick on his head] around during lunch time, steal a chair for himself from the table Roderich was sitting and trying to make the man join his club. When he took out papers from his bag, he saw an application form. Oh, it was great to know Gilbert couldn't fake an application form. After all, it would be painfully obvious if a member and the club president shared the same handwriting.

"The sooner you join the club, the sooner you get rid of me, you know!"

Roderich simply went down the hall, book bag in hand with Gilbert trailing behind him.

"I know you can hear me! You may be blind, but you're not deaf!"

_Ignore him. Just ignore him._

"Where're you going? That's not the way to the dorms!" Ignored again. "Quit ignoring me! That's rude, you know?" Ignored. "I'll smash that piano in the music room if you don't listen to me."

Roderich stopped and turned to Gilbert, eyes flashing. Gilbert stopped as well, smirk on his face and arms crossed in front of him.

"You'll have to pay for a new piano if you decide to do that."

"I only said that to get your attention."

This man seriously knew how to piss him off. Oh, but Roderich wouldn't give in to the pressure; that was exactly what Gilbert wanted him to do.

"Insolent fool."

"Priss."

"I don't have time to waste with you."

"Then sign the fucking form!"

"I refuse."

"You always refuse!"

"I would despise having to be stuck with you for the remainder of the school year." And it wasn't like he could quit, either. Gilbert would never approve of it.

"Hey! You should be honored to be with my amazing self!" said Gilbert, closing his eyes and patting his chest, "After all! I'm totally strong - stronger than West even! - and so freaking handsome and smart and cunning! What do you say to that, Ro - "

He looked around the hall. No Roderich in sight. The bastard ran away while he was talking about his amazing self!

"Hey! That was such a dirty trick! You hear me?!" he shouted. Well, he could always bother him tomorrow. After all, his amazing self needed to go check out that blog thing Lovino - or was it Feliciano? - talked about.

_wednesday  
six forty am_

Ludwig woke up, his usual gelled back blonde hair a complete mess as he sat up on the bed. He scratched his head and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was six forty am, classes started at eight. Ludwig preferred waking up early and preferred having his older brother do the same. Unfortunately, Gilbert usually moves from the bed thirty minutes after Ludwig wakes up. The German gave a sigh. God, his brother was hopeless. Turning his head to the other side of the room, he said, "Aniki, it's - Huh?"

The bed was empty. Unkempt but empty nonetheless with only his brother's schoolbag on the piece of furniture. At the sight, his blue eyes went wide. Where the heck was his brother?!

_wednesday  
six forty-five am_

Roderich could feel something on his face. Something fluffy. He quickly opened his eyes, only to see a small, yellow thing by his face and a silver-haired Prussian looming on top of him, the man's face inches before his own with the same infuriating grin spread across his lips.

"Your face is weird when you're sleeping."

"Gilbert!" he shouted out of surprise, quickly pushing Gilbert away and sitting up on his bed. The Prussian had stumbled back, sitting at the edge of Roderich's bed, "What is this?! And how did you get in my room?!"

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed, a frown on his lips as he took the chick from Roderich's lap and pulled it to his face, hurt by the Austrian's words. "Hey, don't talk about Gilbird that way! He has feelings, too, you know!" shouted Gilbert, petting the chick on its head. Roderich sighed. He named the bird after him. Oh, god, this man was just hopeless.

"First, keep your voice down," said Roderich, taking a glance at his sleeping roommate as he took his glasses from the bedside table. Well, he wasn't going to worry much about that guy seeing Antonio was such a heavy sleeper. Nevertheless, he didn't want to risk waking the Spaniard up. "Second, I asked what you were doing here… and how you got in."

"Picked your lock. Oh, and," said Gilbert, reaching into his pocket to get a folded piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, tossing it at Roderich. "Join my club!"

Roderich stared at Gilbert in disbelief. He wasn't done yet? Can't this man understand he didn't want to join a club with Gilbert in it, much less a club _run_ by the man?

Roderich simply tossed the piece of paper back at Gilbert. "I told you, I refuse."

"And I told you I'm not stopping 'til you say yes."

The Austrian glared at him. Gilbert grinned like mad. "Get out," he simply said, pushing his blanket away and walking to his drawer. "I have to take a shower, seeing I'm already awake, anyway."

It was when he felt a hand on his shoulder, warm breath on his ear. "Want me to help you with that?"

Roderich quickly turned his face to Gilbert, face red and glare set. "Y-You!" he started, before taking the man by the front of his uniform and tossing him out the room. "I told you to get out!" And he slammed the door shut, Gilbert hearing the lock in place as he sat on the floor facing the wall.

"Who would want to take a shower with you, anyway?!" shouted Gilbert, clicking his tongue as he turned his head to the door. Jeez, four eyes just didn't have a sense of humor. Remembering he left his bag in his room, he gave a sigh before starting to walk towards it. He _will_ get that man to join his club!

_seven thirty-five am_

Roderich slowly opened the door, peering out into the hallway. No Gilbert in sight. Good.

"Hey, Roderich, why don't you join Gil's club?"

Roderich turned to the person with him in the room, his roommate, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of Spanish descent. He was a cheerful guy, extremely carefree and lax, terribly attached to people [namely the Italian brothers] and was best friends with that perverted French man and Gilbert. It was a pain how he would often find Gilbert and Francis in his room, often retreating outside whenever that situation arises. God knows what those three could come up with. How a [relatively] sane person like Antonio ever became friends with those two was a complete mystery to him.

"How did you know about that?" asked Roderich, a brow slightly raised.

Antonio just gave him a smile, a hand behind his head as he said, "He told me about it yesterday. Actually, he was pretty much ranting."

"Why are _you_ not joining?"

"Football club," Antonio replied, offering Roderich a small, apologetic smile. Well, if he did get Antonio in the club, it wasn't like Gilbert to just give up on making him join the stupid club. Heck, he'll probably have one more person to remind him about it.

Roderich sighed. "I really can't understand why that man wishes for me to join his club so badly," he said, readjusting his glasses, "Isn't it better for him to find members who like the club?" Not that he thought anyone would want to join a club run by Gilbert.

"Ah, he likes you."

Roderich froze, his face red, as he quickly turned his head to the Spaniard. Did he hear Antonio right?

Antonio blinked, smile still on his face for around five seconds, before he realized what he just said. Raising both his hands in front of him, he quickly shook his head, "Oh, not like that! I meant he likes you as a friend! I just think he's really attached to you! Y-Yeah…"

"Oi, Antonio, you bastard!" shouted a voice from outside, that immediately shook up Antonio.

"Ah, that must be Lovi!" he said, looking out the door then back at Roderich, with a smile on his face. "Probably asking for homework help again. Oh, let's eat breakfast together, alright? This won't take long, I promise!" And with that, he ran out to meet with the brown-haired Italian, said freshman holding up a piece of paper.

Speaking of a piece of paper, Roderich noticed one crumpled piece on the floor. Taking it, he realized it was the same piece of paper Gilbert had in his hands earlier - how he managed to miss it, Roderich didn't know; he was probably way too distracted.

"Attached … huh."

_cafeteria  
seven forty-five am_

They looked around the cafeteria, trays in their hands, for an empty table. It was huge, though considering there were loads of students from around the world, it shouldn't come as a surprise. What did come as a surprise was the all-too familiar voice coming from one side of the room.

"Oiii! 'Tonio! Roddie!"

There was only one person who'd use _that_ nickname. The two turned to see Gilbert with the bird he carried earlier perched on top of his head, the Prussian grinning at them. Antonio smiled. Roderich frowned. There was no way he was eating with someone trying to make him join a club against his will. Unfortunately, Antonio had taken him by the arm and dragged him to where Gilbert was. Roderich had no choice but to seat himself across Gilbert, the man grinning mischievously, causing a scowl to form on Roderich's face. How he wanted to leave right then and there but no, he was _not_ going to school without eating something for breakfast.

It seems like Gilbert already ate, the empty plate and glass in front of him proof of that. He chatted with Antonio while they ate, Roderich keeping silent until Gilbert turned to him. "So, joining my club yet?"

"No," said Roderich, a sense of finality in his voice.

"Awww, come on, Roddie! It'll be fun!"

Roderich's eye twitched at the nickname. "Why don't you go recruit someone else? Certainly there must be others actually interested your club."

Gilbert looked … well, confused. "Huh? Recruit others? … Oh, right! Other people!"

"…Do tell me you've recruited others."

"Well, Al seemed interested …"

"Gilbert Weillschmidt, you are an idiot," said Roderich with a sigh, frustrated. "In case you've forgotten, you need five people for a club."

"Hey, I know that! I was just busy trying to get you to join!"

"I told you I don't wish to join."

"Ahaa, you guys fight like a married couple~"

"We do not!" they said in chorus, turning to Antonio, sending a glare his way [which he either ignored or was completely oblivious to].

"Anyway, I'm leaving. It's almost time for classes to start," said Roderich, standing up quickly and taking his bag.

"Hey! I'm not done with you! HEEYYYY!" shouted Gilbert. He wasn't just going to let him walk like that! Standing up as quick as Roderich did, catching up to the brunet and taking him by the arm.

Roderich quickly turned to the Prussian at the contact, his face red with embarrassment. Gilbert had a pout on his lips. It was weird, the way Gilbert looked at him. There was a sort of seriousness in him that was - truth be told - extremely unnerving. Not to mention the seriousness in his voice when he suddenly said, "I want you." Roderich's face went redder, Gilbert noticing that and quickly added, "I meant in the club!"

The brunet pulled back his arm away from Gilbert, face still flushed. "W-Why do you want me in your club that badly?"

"I just want you."

That … What kind of answer was _that_?! It just made Roderich's face flush even redder than it already was. Was this a part of Gilbert's plan to get him to join? Well, he wasn't falling for it, that's for sure, despite the unnerving seriousness of his tone, the way the albino looked at him…

"That's …" Why couldn't he speak without stammering? "That's not a good enough reason," he finally said, turning his back to Gilbert.

"I'm not giving up!" the silver-haired man shouted. He heard footsteps running towards him, Roderich turning just in time to see Gilbert pouncing on him, Roderich barely able to shout at the man before falling to the floor - hard.

"You fool! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Roderich, his glasses lopsided but he didn't care about that - all he cared about was getting the man sitting on top of him to get off. Gilbert had a pout on his lips, his eyes narrowed at Roderich, before he opened his lips to ask a question Roderich never thought the man would ask.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Roderich looked up at Gilbert in disbelief. He didn't hate the man! He was just … annoyed. He had been stalked and forced to join the stupid club of Gilbert's, it would be weird if he _wasn't_ annoyed! Ever since middle school, Gilbert had been following him around and making him do a lot of things, but he'd always forgotten about it at some point and quickly moved on to something else, bothering another person. Why was this time different? Roderich's hands started to move … move towards a certain thing in his pocket.

"I don't … hate …"

"What's that?" Gilbert noticed something sticking out from Roderich's pants' pocket - a piece of paper. Curious, he quickly took it and unfolded, grin spreading across his face. It was the most evil grin he'd ever seen on Gilbert, said man looking - no, more like _leering_ at him.

"G-Give me that!" shouted Roderich, raising his hands in an attempt to grab the piece of paper from Gilbert's hands, only to find it being pulled away, a cackle coming from the Prussian. Gilbert stood up and moved back away from Roderich, grin spread across his face as he raised the paper towards Roderich.

"If you already had a form filled out, you should've said so!" said Gilbert, before he said to himself, "That Francis was right … This plan worked like a charm!"

"Plan?" said Roderich, having been able to stand up after Gilbert's weight was gone.

Gilbert turned to look at him, grin still in place. "Yeah! See, Francis said a heartwarming scene would get to you, you know, make you feel guilty so I got Antonio to help." Gilbert paused and waved to Antonio, the Spaniard only being able to send a guilty smile at Roderich. No. He was not forgiving the man. "I thought Antonio didn't get to you because you didn't give me your application, so I had to act as well. I was fucking awesome, too!" These … these bastards! Roderich could barely do anything; he was just in utter disbelief, though he wasn't sure why he was shocked: either it was because he fell for it, or because Gilbert managed to pull it off. Both of them were something he would not acknowledge in his lifetime.

"So, anyway!" said Gilbert, turning to Roderich and waving his member application in the air, "We'll have a meeting later. I'll go find three other people then! Oh, it's almost time for classes! See ya, four eyes!"And off he ran to his class, leaving Roderich still standing there in utter disbelief.

Gilbert Weillschmidt was a bastard, that's for sure.

* * *

**ORE-SAMA NO BLOG**  
for me, according to me

AHAHAHA!  
Roddie finally joined my club!  
My club is awesome! Go join it!

PS. You're an idiot for leaving the laptop  
in your seat, Eduard!

* * *

**a/n;**

By the way, Eduard = Estonia.  
Mm, I'm thinking of having a sort of Prussia blog entry per chapter... but I dunno, should I include that?  
I mean, it's pretty much the influence of Gilbo's drama CD [and his song. OHGODHISSONGISAMAZINGISN'TIT?]

Anyhow, hope you liked it~ :3


	3. Let's Have the Meeting Already!

**a/n;  
**I've been terribly busy, sorry. Finals are near and all that.  
I'm in college, for crying out loud = A=;z  
And now, we should all remember that I fail at titles terribly.

* * *

_wednesday  
lunch break ; around 12.20 pm_

"Oi, no running in the halls!" the Englishman shouted behind him, his thick eyebrows furrowed at the pair of first years running across the hallway, almost crashing into him before he moved to the side. Really, he just had that stupid rule reiterated in the announcement that morning and there they were, ignoring his announcement and his reprimand, continuing to laugh and run. Oh, he'll remember their faces. That, he will.

He heard a sigh, making Arthur turn to the blonde who elicited the sigh, glaring at the man. Arthur had known Francis Bonnefoy since he was a child, having gone to the same school from elementary to high school - which was, by the way, WW Gakuen. However, they always fought; it was like second instinct to both of them to challenge what the other says, as if they live to piss off the other person. Like at that point.

"If you have something to say, say it, you frog," said Arthur, scowl on his face, arms crossed in front of him.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Francis, with that all-too-familiar smirk on his lips, "Save for the fact you really need to stop being so uptight, _mon ami_."

"I'm not uptight!" That rebuttal of Arthur's quickly elicited a chuckle from the Frenchman.

"Of course you aren't," said Francis with a sly smile on his face, waving his hand beside him as if shrugging Arthur off.

"Stupid, French frog -"

"Heeeey, Arthur!" An arm was suddenly slung over Arthur's shoulder, pulling the Englishman closer to the owner of the voice. Arthur looked sideways, only to see Alfred grinning at him. Heat rose to Arthur's face as he quickly pulled the arm away, moving two steps before turning back to Alfred, shouting, "Y-You bloody git! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alfred blinked, only to give him that stupid grin of his before he said, "Oh, I thought I should give you some other companion aside from the stupid French guy you're always with."

"Oi, oi, I'm right he -"

"So here I am: the Hero!"

"Like I said, _mon ami_, I'm right -"

"Oh, hey, Francis, didn't see you there!" Alfred grinned at him, bright blue eyes twinkling. Francis sighed. The American always seemed to 'not see him there' lately - well, ever since he had been elected vice president of the Student Council. "So anyway," the American continued, though his gaze averted from Arthur to somewhere inside the huge, brown jacket of his, fishing for something with his hand, "Gil told me to give you something."

Arthur gave him a raised eyebrow. Something? Didn't he just approve for the recruitment of members for the man's so-called club? A triumphant sound came from Alfred, the man taking out a folded out piece of paper, unfolding said paper and handing it to Arthur, who took it warily. Oh, blood hell.

"Ah, an application for Gilbert's club?" said Francis, clearly amused judging from the smirk on his face as he peered over Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked up with a scowl, moving away from Francis by two steps before saying, "You joined his club?"

"Oh, no~" said Francis, with a frown on his face though his tone seemed to have said otherwise. "I don't believe Gilbert would want me in his club at all." Gilbert could never forget the last time they were in the same club together. Francis was his usual, perverted self and hit on _everybody_ in the photography club, not to mention he took many 'private' pictures. For the sake of _l'amour_, he said it was. Well, it wasn't like Francis wanted to join Gilbert's club, anyway. Nothing good could come out of that. Speaking of joining the club, Francis remembered something, turning back to the other two, saying, "Ah, but Roderich did."

The two blinked.

"Wait, who's Roderich?" asked Alfred, smile on his face, earning him a frown from Arthur.

"You don't remember?" he asked with incredulity, "He played in the freshmen welcoming ceremony during your year, in the annual concert in March, and in other events as well."

"...Who're you talking about, Artie?"

"Don't call me that!" shouted Arthur, face red.

"Ah, if you must know, dear Alfred," started Francis, stepping towards the American. "He's the brunette with the glasses Gilbert's stalking."

Alfred looked at him for a while. Man with glasses ... Gil's stalking...

"Oh, that guy! The one with the piece of hair sticking up!"

"As if you don't," Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms before turning back to Francis. "How did Gilbert manage to make Roderich join, anyway?"

Francis shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "I honestly don't know. It's a miracle, really. Roderich is rather stubborn. Why, I've been pursuing him - and many others - for such a long time and he still refuses. Ah, and he's so cute, too, with those glasses, though I must say he's rather attractive even without -"

"Hey, who're you talking about, Francis?" There was definitely murderous intent in that voice and Francis knew exactly who it was. He turned around hesitantly, only to face Gilbert, the man's lips curved into a smile [an evil, twisted, cruel one, at that], a glare directed straight at Francis.

"Ah ... Hello, _mon ami_." Gilbert was scary when pissed, and Francis knew exactly what the man was like when pissed. It was rather amusing for Francis ... that is, unless Gilbert had _that_ face set. Then it was scary.

"Oi, oi, I asked you a question," said Gilbert, still with the glare and still with the smile that made Francis shirk away, moving backwards, bumping into Alfred. "So who was it?"

"Oh, no, we were talking about no one at all!" said Francis, moving to stand beside Arthur. More like cowering, really. Damn Gilbert's possessive side.

"Get away from me, you bloody frog," muttered Arthur, pushing Francis away [who bumped into Alfred yet again] and moved toward Gilbert, showing the paper Alfred gave him. "What the hell is this?"

Gilbert blinked, looking down at the paper Arthur was giving before throwing him a raised eyebrow look. "What, can't you read? It's a club membership form!"

"You think I don't know what the hell it is?" said Arthur, scowling. "I'm not interested!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Artie, it's not like we don't know you talk to your imaginary fairy friends."

"They're not imaginary! And don't call me that!"

"So you _do_ have fairy friends!"

"Th-That's not the point!" said a flustered Arthur, extending his hand with the paper toward Gilbert, "I'm not joining your club!"

"But Al's joining!"

"What do I -" Arthur stopped, turning his head to look at Alfred. "You're joining? _You? _You're afraid of ghosts!"

Alfred's face went red, his brows furrowing as he said, "Am not! A hero's not afraid of anything!"

Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms, "Really. Who used to crawl into my bed after watching a scary movie?"

Gilbert and Francis looked - which was really more like a leer - at Alfred, whose face quickly went red. "I was a kid, okay?!" he shouted, before continuing, smile back on his face, "A-Anyway! It's not like ghosts are real!"

"They are so!" shouted Gilbert.

"Eh?" Francis looked up, surprised at his friend. "Since when have you believed in ghosts?"

"Monday." Gilbert grinned proudly. Once he had spontaneously declared his club was a supernatural one, Gilbert immediately decided ghosts were real. Arthur's fairies, however, were not, as were unicorns and dwarves. That, however, made Francis question what was left of his friend's sanity. God, his friends were idiots. And yes, even Arthur fell into his little group of friends, though he'd never admit to it.

Speaking of Arthur, the man just looked at Gilbert with disbelief. Then he looked at Alfred, who flashed him a smile, tilting his head to the right in confusion. Arthur sighed, saying, "You two are hopeless. I'm getting lunch," before proceeding to walk down the hall, Francis following.

"Hey! Arthur!" shouted Alfred, pout on his lips before he chose to follow the senior. "Does that mean you're joining?"

"No, you idiot."

Gilbert frowned, crossing his arms at the three walking away from him before a smile crept onto his face. Well, at least he got the Norwegian. Now, he had other matters to settle - like going to go bother Roderich. He only had breaks to mess with the guy, after all!

_garden  
12.30 pm_

"Look," Elizaveta said, smiling at the brunette with the lunchbox she had in her hand stretched towards Roderich, "I made it myself! Well, actually, I had Kiku help but that's not the point." Roderich smiled. Elizaveta met Kiku in the photography club, instantly becoming friends, though he had yet to find out exactly what were the things they had in common aside from photography. Most of the pictures Elizaveta agreed to show him were ... well, he'd rather not think about them.

"It does look quite delicious, Liza," said Roderich, looking at the Hungarian, whose smile brightened considerably. At his words, Elizaveta quickly took the spoon and took a bit from the miso soup.

"Well then, here you go, Roderich~!" she said, smiling at him with the spoon directed at the other's mouth, causing Roderich to immediately flush at the gesture, "Kiku taught me how to make all of these."

"Ah, I can eat it myself, Eli -"

"No, really, Roderich, I insist!"

Roderich's smile faltered a little. This was terribly embarrassing despite no one else being there. He didn't want to disappoint Elizaveta though, not that he really had a choice. God knows the woman was persistent. Well, at least no one was around - god, they must look like a couple.

Forcing a smile at Elizaveta, Roderich complied, nodding his head while opening his mouth and closing his eyes. From what he remembered, Elizaveta was pretty good at cooking; she must have become even better since the summer they met again. Ah, he could still remember the taste of that Retes she cooked - oh, it was delicious, absolutely -

"Y-You! That was meant for Roderich!"

"It was just one spoon!"

The shout coming from Elizaveta was enough for Roderich to open his eyes, only to find a hand on his shoulder and a man behind him, Elizaveta sending glares to the the said person. Turning his head around, he was greeted by an albino chewing something thoughtfully, a bird present atop its head.

"Gilbert!" shouted Roderich, quickly pushing the man's hand away from his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Roddie, having fun with your girlfriend?" said Gilbert, smirk on his lips. Roderich blushed, instantly denying how Elizaveta was his girlfriend.

"What, am I not allowed to have a girl for a friend?"

"Best friend," said Elizaveta, a triumphant grin on her face.

Gilbert's smirk disappeared, a pout on his lips, his arms crossed, eyes directed at Roderich. "I thought _I_ was your best friend."

Roderich looked at him blankly. Gilbert looked at him, noticing the look on his face before turning his head to the side, a grin on his face. "Ha! Who'd want to be friends with a dork like you, anyway? It's awesome being alone, after all!" A pause, before a look as if he just remembered something crossed Gilbert's face. "Oh, right, I still have to go check on something! Well, Gilbird and I'll be going now! See ya!" And with that, he turned around and headed back to the direction of the school.

"Your friend is weird."

Roderich couldn't agree more.

_class 3-A  
4.01 pm_

"Hey, Roderich, do you want to go back to the dorms together?" said Elizaveta, her bookbag in one hand as she stood beside Roderich's table. The females' dorms really consisted of just one floor in an old unused building, renovated to actually be livable. Said building was near the males' dorms, though not side-by-side but still of walking distance to each other. The brunette, having just finished packing his things, looked up at her, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Liza, but I have club activities to do. Maybe next time?"

Elizaveta blinked in confusion. "You really joined Gilbert's club?"

Roderich sighed. "He was very persistent."

He knew, though, why Elizaveta was so surprised. Roderich was extremely stubborn, and it takes a lot to get him to do something he didn't want. Of course, he wasn't about to tell Elizaveta exactly how Gilbert managed to get him to join his club. Dear lord, that would be embarrassing.

Roderich stood up, his bookbag in hand. "Now, I really must go before -"

"Yo, Roddie!" A shout came from the backdoor. Dragged by the collar was a certain blonde Briton, cursing and shouting at the Prussian. Arthur still didn't shut up even as Gilbert continued dragging him to where Roderich was - which was at the third row from the back back, a seat away from the window. It was a rather big surprise for Roderich to see _Arthur_, of all people. And ranting about a stupid club and that he never should have approved it. There was only one explanation.

"So, how did he get you to join, Arthur?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde muttered, "Stupid Alfred and his -"

"Yeah, can you quit talking now?" said Gilbert, practically cutting the blonde off. God, this man was annoying. "I'm here to take you to the club! The other guys are already there. God, you sure are released late, aren't you? We're so lucky we get Heracles-sensei for our last period." Ah, Heracles Karpusi, the Philosophy teacher, known to miss classes a lot, or release students earlier. It was funny how the principal hasn't even fired him yet.

"Roderich, are you sure you're going to be alright?" asked a rather worried-looking Elizaveta, Roderich flashing her a smile. As he opened his mouth to speak, however, Gilbert, as always, cut him off.

"Oi, I said quit talking already!" The Prussian took Roderich's free hand, tugging him forward towards him, the distance between them closed significantly. Damn, this was happening a lot lately. "Jeez, you're so slow."

Gilbert, still dragging Arthur with one hand and pulling Roderich with the other, made his way outside. Roderich only managed to turn his head to Elizaveta, saying, "I'll see you later, Liza," before being pulled out the door and into the hallway.

Damn, she didn't pull out her camera in time.

* * *

**a/n;  
**Crap, this was pretty short and crappy and NOTHINGFREAKINHAPPENS ; ~;  
I-I think I exhausted my muse writing for Lord of the Flies D;  
Next part's where I start dishing out the mythical stuff ~  
No ore-sama blog for this chapter because I can't find a reason for Gilbo to write in his blog ._.  
So yeah.

And come on, Greece would totally teach philosophy |D  
It's where it started! D  
[/I've been reading Sophie's World. So yeah]


	4. For Our First Activity

Cold, purple eyes turned to gaze at the Lithuanian sitting across the table. He didn't know who this person was, but he was definitely sure he'd met this brunette before. Said brunette was one of the Norwegian's friend's friend's friend. Ugh, he couldn't remember for the life of him; the man didn't leave that much of an impression on the blonde. At the sight of the Nils' gaze, the brunette offered a smile, and oh god, he was trying to talk to him. Dammit.

"Hello," the brunette started to speak in that soft, nice voice, "You're Nils, aren't you? A friend of Eduard?"

Well, technically a friend of Tino's. Nils nodded, his face expressionless as he continued watching the brunette, making the other rather uncomfortable. He was trying to be nice, and this guy just didn't care. Well, Toris wasn't going to just give up like that!

"So, how did Gilbert get you to join?"

"I joined myself."

Well, that was certainly interesting. With all his outbursts and sudden bouts of idiocy, Gilbert was basically a 'don't-get-too-close-to-him-or-you-might-go-insane' case in the school [along with a certain Russian and Frenchman]. Toris wasn't exactly keen on joining the club. One was the reason above. Two was that he, along with a friend, had fought with Gilbert once when they were kids. Granted, Gilbert started it with his bullying that they had no choice but to fight back. And he had always been an ass so he deserved it. When Gilbert suddenly went up to him and asked him to join the club, it had taken him aback. The man didn't seem to remember him at all - heck, he couldn't remember his _name_. Toris didn't know whether to be happy or to feel bad for himself.

Stomps were suddenly heard from outside, accompanied by shouting and the most colorful swears unmistakably coming from the student council president. The door suddenly burst open, revealing Gilbert holding onto Roderich's hand and his other hand latched onto Arthur's collar.

"Yo!" the Prussian said, pulling Roderich and Arthur inside as he moved to the long table where Nils and Toris sat, dumping Arthur next to Nils [the latter completely ignoring the Briton] and letting go of Roderich [who moved across the room to sit next to Toris]. Gilbert then grabbed a nearby chair, the legs scraping against the floor as he pulled it to the end of the table (a laptop set there) where he stopped and seated himself, acting as if he was king of the world. 'Course, that was hardly out of character.

"So, I just thought of something awesome! And, since we have six members already -"

"I'm not going to be a part of this, you wanker!" shouted Arthur, slamming his hand on the table, red-faced and out of breath. His once prim clothes now had a crumpled sweater, and an unbuttoned undershirt. Those thick eyebrows of his furrowed in annoyance, more so when a smirk appeared on Gilbert's face, the albino taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and waving it in the air.

"Well, you _did_ sign the form."

"That was Alfred's fault! The bastard tricked me!" he shouted, continuing to curse and slipping into that accent of his. Thankfully, he slipped back to being understandable. "The bastard, wait until I get my hands on him! I'll -"

"Yeah, um, shut up, Arthur," said Gilbert rather lazily, Arthur sending a glare his way before crossing his arms and seating himself on the chair next to Nils, though definitely not quietly. Roderich sighed. This club was going to be a mess. At least they had sane people like Toris. Nils was … well, Roderich didn't know what to make of him yet.

"Um, Gilbert?" started Toris, the others turning their attention to him. "You mentioned six, right? We're only five here …"

"Ah, right, he'll come later. Said something about meeting with a sports club," said Gilbert, standing up and moving to the whiteboard behind him, taking out a marker and scrawling something on it. Once he was satisfied with whatever he wrote on the board, he moved to the side and turned to the others with great satisfaction on his face.

"A haunted house," said Roderich, in a rather deadpan voice.

"That's right! It's gonna be so awesome! And it's almost night, too! It'll be so cool!"

"I'm willing to bet you don't have permission to go outside at that time," said Arthur, a hint of triumph in his voice. He hoped they wouldn't have to push through with this crap of a plan. That small bubble of hope, though, was crushed as Gilbert pulled out a paper accompanied with a smug grin of his. Course, said grin rarely leaves his face.

"I already asked permission, Mister Stick-Up-Your-Ass," said Gilbert, placing the paper on the table. Arthur stood up and quickly snatched the paper, poring over every word to find something he did wrong. "So, as I was saying-"

"I don't accept this!" shouted Arthur, glaring at Gilbert.

"Yeah, well, sucks for -"

"I don't accept this, either," said Roderich, Gilbert throwing him a pout, which the Austrian ignored completely.

"You're supposed to run it by me first!" Arthur retorted, waving the paper in midair. Gilbert turned back to him, pout erased in an instant, now with a rather annoyed face at the other.

"Well, I got Mr. Heracles to sign it, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-!"

"Then it's settled! I don't need _your _permission all the time," he said, with a roll of his eyes before he turned back to Roderich. "Come on, Roddie, I know you have a stick up _your_ ass, too, but -"

"Where, exactly, is this haunted house you're talking about?"

"It's a surprise."

"Gilbert."

"...Fine. The old dorms."

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "That old place?"

"It's unstable, you idiot," said Arthur, now seated with his arms crossed. "That's why we don't use it. Besides, it's been years since it's been last used."

"That's the whole point!"

"I agree," said Nils, all eyes turning to him as he spoke up, "It wouldn't be any fun if there isn't a little danger."

"What he said!" said Gilbert, standing up now, "What's the point in going there if it's not full of suspense? Who cares if we get hurt a little?"

"Hurt a little?" said Toris quietly, though mostly to himself. Oh, what did he get himself into?

"Bloody idiot, I'm going to get in trouble like this -"

"Well, too bad!"

"Jeez, you guys, I could hear you from down the hall!" spoke a cheerful individual who just entered through the door - Alfred.

"You!" shouted Arthur, standing up and practically stomping toward the American, glare set. "This is all your fault! If you didn't switch my papers -!"

"Oh, shut up, Artie," said Alfred, smile still in set, "Didn't you take me to the old dorms before? Man, that was fun!" The fear in his voice made the others doubt that statement. "Oh, hey, Toris! Remember when I told you that Artie was such a delinquent before? He used to take me to a lot of cool places! Really, Artie, you're so boring now."

"Shut up!"

Roderich sighed and looked at Gilbert. The German - or Prussian - really seemed to want this. Badly. He had permission, looked for a place, all by himself. It was the first time he'd seen Gilbert so determined to do something, from all their years as friends - if they could really be called that, seeing they fought so damn much.

"Fine." That one word from Roderich paused the argument going on as everyone turned to look at Roderich, expressions of disbelief on their faces. Roderich continued, saying, "But we'll return early. We won't go over an hour in there, and do be careful. All of you." God, he was starting to sound like their mother, but at least it seemed Toris and Arthur were considering what Roderich said. After all, he was the most reasonable between them in the room, so he must have thought through about this.

"Oh, fine," said Arthur, crossing his arms. "But if somebody gets hurt, you're not blaming me."

"I knewyou weren't as uptight as Arthur, Roddie!" exclaimed Gilbert ("I just agreed, didn't I?!"), "Well, then, let's go people! Get your flashlights and we'll meet each other outside the dorm building in twenty minutes!"

The others nodded, the members standing up and leaving the room as Gilbert turned to the laptop in front of him and opened his blog.

* * *

**ORE-SAMA NO BLOG**  
for me, according to me

I got the Norwegian kid to join! And someone else  
Er ... what was his name again? Oh, well, I'll remember  
Man, I'm awesome. We're more than five now, too! Ha, beat that!

Oh and we're going to the most awesome place ever!  
It's not as awesome as me but still pretty fuckin awesome!

Oi, West, I'll probably come back late  
Don't miss my awesome self too much!

* * *

**a/n:**

An update! Yay!  
And, why, yes, there IS some historical background on Feliks and Toris beating Gilbo.  
"Old Prussia" was occupied by the Teutonic Knights in the 13th century, which is why Gilbo's seen to be wearing the Teutonic Knights uniform 8D ~


End file.
